robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Findyounow
September 3rd, 2017 One day I was playing Robloxian High School you know having a good time when this guy named findyounow joined the server. He was dressed like the original noob. I didn’t pay attention to him much. He made creepy messages such as “I will find you” over and over and over. He eventually sent me a friend request so I accepted it to reach my limit of 200 friends for fun. The next day, he told me to join his game so I did as I was told because I had no reason not to. His game was called Blox High. The game was like RHS but everything was a little off. Sometimes text would reverse and other times my screen would flip upside down. After playing for a while, my computer restarted for no apparent reason. It got really creepy after I got to my desktop. It was filled with text documents called “I WILL FIND YOU” containing a page filled the words “~~thisiscorrupt~~” I quit for the next week or so. September 11th, 2017 I just got back on Roblox and everything seemed normal and all of the files were gone. I had gone back on to the Blox High and the page just said content deleted and I had no option to join. So, I went to Jailbreak because I saw they had a new update. I tried to join but instead of saying “Roblox could not start”, it said “Roblox could not find you”. After that, my screen went black. After a couple of minutes, it said “Why did you have to kill all of those people 16 years ago. Why did so many have to suffer because of your anger. WHY!!!”. My computer crashed and took 2 days to restart. September 13th, 2017 After my computer restarted, everything seemed normal, until I decided to launch Roblox. My name was changed to WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!! (It’s been changed back since then). All of the game titles were changed to “WHY DID THEY HAVE TO SUFFER!”. I immediately left the Roblox home page and went to YouTube to watch some videos. I didn’t go back to Roblox for about a month. October 12th, 2017 I finally decided to play Roblox again only to find that I was playing on my account again. I played some Jailbreak and some Robloxian High School for a couple of hours, with nothing happening. I know this was pretty stupid, but I went to check on findyounow’s page. He had a new game called “WHY!!!” I thought It was pretty creepy, but I joined it anyway. When I joined Roblox crashed immediately and Notepad opened with 5 pages filled with “I WILL FIND YOU SO THEY WILL SUFFER NO MORE”. My computer crashed. October 13th, 2017 Help me. Someone is in my house trying to find me and probably kil- I WILL FIND YOU I WILL FIND YOU I WILL FIND YOU I WILL FIND YOU~~~~~help me please~~~~~~~~I HAVE FOUND YOU I HAVE FOUND YOU I HAVE FOUND YOU I HAVE FOUND YOU.